kebutuhan
by sugantea
Summary: di hidup ini, Taehyung hanya butuh Jimin. tetapi pria itu terlalu bingung untuk memutuskan, apakah ini atau itu. sebab dia begini tetapi begitu. [Vmin MinV] #btsffnwpsadendingweek #sadendingforlyfe


"Harus, ya, aku menyuapimu begini?"

Lengan pegalnya gemetaran kecil. Ia menjatuhkannya dipangkuan, mungkin akan jadi bahan ledekan karena dia begitu lemah tetapi Jimin tak peduli. Tangannya capek terus menyuapi Taehyung makan. Pikirnya dia bayi? Dia juga merasa bodoh karena menurut, bahkan Taehyung hanya sibuk main ponsel. Main game, mungkin? Jimin kesal, Taehyung kan bukan anak-anak jadi untuk apa repot menyuapinya? Kenapa juga dia menurut?

"Ayolah, kata Mamamu kau harus menjagaku,"

"Demammu sudah sembuh, kan?"

Bibir penuhnya direngutkan, "Masih pusing, tuh?"

"Gak usah bohong ya."

"Ung, iya iya..." Taehyung mencibir, suaranya berdengung panjang. Ponselnya ia letakkan di kantung celana seragam. Merengut sejenak lalu merebut kotak bekal dari tangan Jimin, matanya menyipit lucu karena dia masih kesal. Dia masih ingin _manja-manjaan_ dengan Jimin, tapi usahanya gagal.

Jemari gemuk Jimin berlari ke pipi Taehyung untuk mencubit. Ringan, tetapi Taehyung menjerit seperti ia tertusuk belati. Dia tertawa dengan sikap menggemaskan Taehyung yang selalu bertingkah kekanakan di hadapannya. Bahkan ketika ia digoda saat tahu pipinya memerah, Taehyung hanya merengut dan mengunyah tomat ceri dengan rakus. Mungkin malu. "Gitu saja marah, sini kusuapi lagi."

"Gak!"

"Ih, ngambek."

Taehyung memasukkan dada ayam kecapnya ganas. "Gak, tuh? Aku sedang makan, jangan ganggu!" lalu menggerusnya seperti singa mengoyak rusa mati. Kelewat beringas. Tetapi gembungan pipi dan mata berkilat itu malah terlihat menggemaskan kalau yang lihat adalah Jimin, dan ia mengusak kepala Taehyung lembut dan tertawa lagi. Tangannya meraih kotak bekal dari tangan Taehyung dengan luar biasa halus.

Kulit lengan mereka bersentuhan dan Taehyung gugup _hanya_ karena itu.

"Aku suka sih kamu ngambek, soalnya lucu."

"Iiih!"

Senyumnya lebar. Dan Taehyung nyaris memuncratkan kunyahannya. "Tapi kamu kalau marah makannya jadi seram begitu. Kunyahnya juga gak benar, nanti tersedak, loh. Kamu yang batuk-batuk itu terdengar menyeramkan, tahu."

"Kau perhatian padaku?"

"Aku kan jadi repot, kamu tersedaknya lebay." Dia berujar tenang dan menusuk dada ayam kecap, mengarahkannya ke mulut Taehyung yang merengut lagi. Ia mengernyit sedikit, walau Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Ia menaikkan alisnya tanya bertanya, wajah Taehyung terlihat muram karena mata tajamnya. "Kenapa?"

"Enggak."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Ayo _ah_."

" _Ah_." Mulutnya penuh, ia mengunyah pelan karena Jimin mengingatkannya begitu. Ia tersenyum kemudian, karena semarah apapun ia pada Jimin, nyatanya ia akan _jatuh_ lagi. Lupa begitu saja, teralihkan pada sikap Jimin yang perhatian dan manis untuknya. Kesalnya menguap tanpa sisa, menjadi luluh begitu cepat kala Jimin memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Seperti bayi.

"Jimin,"

"Hm?"

"Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, ya..."

Jimin mencubit hidung besar Taehyung, "Mencoba melankolis? Drama apa lagi yang kau tonton? Aku bilang apa soal menahan diri dari drama percintaan?"

"Dasar tidak romantis."

"Memangnya aku harus romantis padamu, ya?"

Benar juga. Untuk apa Jimin harus romantis? Kenapa Taehyung mengatainya begitu?

"Jangan cemberut terus, dong. Nanti jelek,"

"Iya." Taehyung menjawab malas. Moodnya _seliweran_ tak jelas.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Mengerti kalau Taehyung tak suka dengan responnya. Padahal ini biasa terjadi diantara mereka. Taehyung yang suka banyak omong dan bertanya macam-macam, merengek dan bertingkah layaknya bayi, dan Jimin yang diam dan mendengarkan. Walau responnya tak selalu bagus –menurut Taehyung. Katanya terlalu kaku, dan tak sesuai harapan. Ia tak memahami itu, memang harapan yang bagaimana?

"Kalau kau tanpa aku disisimu,"

Gelak tawa Jimin nyaris menyembur. Taehyung kentara sekali. Kepalanya mendongak cepat dan matanya berkilat penuh harap, seperti anak ingin segepok permen di malam halloween. Memang apa sih yang diharapkannya? Jimin tak mengerti pemikiran Taehyung. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, _sengaja_ , menikmati bagaimana raut Taehyung jadi campur aduk. Harap-harap cemas dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan _(lagi)_. "Mungkin... kamu akan mati?"

"Kenapa?" keningnya berkerut. Tak paham.

"Sebab kita saling membutuhkan. Aku tanpamu, kamu tanpaku, seperti bulan tanpa matahari. Tak dapat bersinar, atau bunga tanpa pupuk; layu. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Hubungan kita terlalu kompleks untuk didefinisikan, tetapi itu tak penting. Selama kita selalu bersama, seperti ini, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kamu butuh aku untuk bermanja-maja, dan aku butuh kamu untuk tersenyum dan berlatih sabar. Jadi... bagaimana, ya, rumit kuutarakan, Taehyung."

Mata bulat Taehyung berkedip lambat. "Begitu?"

"Kau tak suka jawabanku?" Jimin harap-harap cemas.

"Suka. Sangat. Terima kasih,"

* * *

 _ **Kebutuhan**_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[VMin both MinV]**_

 _.._

 _Aku hanya butuh kamu, tetapi bagimu itu salah._

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Taehyung meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Kebiasaan yang baru-baru ini (akhirnya) ia terapkan karena pusing mendengar ceramah Jimin setiap hari. Dia capek dituduh berantakan dan kotor jadi ia membuktikan kalau ia bisa telaten; dimulai dari membereskan sepatu. Wajahnya lelah, sekujur tubuhnya lepek oleh keringat, sudut kemejanya sudah apek oleh bau matahari.

Langkahnya terseok, terlampau malas. Inginnya langsung ke kamar dan tidur, menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebal dan ranjang empuk dengan hembusan ac bersuhu 16 derajat selsius. Pasti menyenangkan. Tetapi ia malah menggerakkan kakinya ke dapur. Memilih tersenyum kecil pada Jimin yang duduk manis mengupas apel di meja makan. "Hari yang melelahkan?"

"Iya. Asisten dosen baru, Kim Namjoon itu, banyak tanya."

Senyum teduhnya mengembang sembari menyuapkan sepotong apel tanpa kulit ke dalam mulut Taehyung yang kering. Untuk menyumpal bibirnya yang mungkin akan terus berceloteh tanpa tahu waktu. Jimin maklum karena sifat Taehyung memang begitu. "Mungkin karena tahu kau pintar, makanya Kim Namjoon mencecarmu dengan pertanyaan,"

"Dia memang suka menggangguku."

"Oh? Kedengaran seperti ada _cerita lain_ di luar kelas?"

Potongan kecil apel yang belum halus dilumat membuat Taehyung tersedak secara refleks. Batuknya menjadi, Taehyung mencekik lehernya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya hebat. Sedang Jimin mendekatkan bibir gelas berisi air ke mulut Taehyung. Dia sudah tahu kalau Taehyung akan mendramatisir acara _keselek_ -nya, dan sudah hapal tabiatnya. Sudah paham kalau pemuda jangkung itu juga akan membiarkan Jimin terus meminumkan air untuknya. Oh, kenapa Taehyung senang disuapi meski umurnya dua puluh, sih?

"Jimin cemburu tidak?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap, "Tidak, tuh? Memangnya _betulan_ ada cerita lain?"

"Ah," Taehyung merengut dan memasukkan sepotong apel lagi. "Lelaki itu suka duduk di meja makan yang sama saat istirahat makan siang. Kalau dia diam saja sih tak apa, tapi dia suka bertanya ini-itu seperti: _kenapa aku suka nasi kari? Kenapa pilih jus melon daripada air putih? Pernah coba kopi? Jenis kopi apa yang kusuka; amerikano atau latte?_ " ia mendengus keras. Memasukkan sepotong apel lagi dan mengunyahnya dengan beringas. Suara _kres kres_ -nya terdengar segar di sela suara kecap dari lidah Taehyung. "Aku kan tidak suka diganggu saat makan! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka nasi kari? Dan aku tidak mau minum kopi!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia mau ajak aku minum kopi!"

Jimin tergelak puas. Di hadapannya, Taehyung merengutkan dahi: tak mengerti tetapi ia kesal dengan reaksi Jimin. Apa yang lucu dari cerita betapa menyebalkannya Kim Namjoon itu? Walau beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk _menikmati_ wajah gembira Jimin. Tampan dan manis dalam satu bingkai, ia suka bagaimana pipi Jimin memerah jika tertawa. Walau sebenarnya, dia diam pun pipi gemuknya akan berwarna merah muda. "Tidak lucu!" erangnya.

"Dia suka padamu, idiot."

"Apa begitu cara menyatakan suka? Aneh!"

Jimin menyuapkan potongan apel lagi. Sebelah tangannya memangku wajah yang memerah karena terbahak, menyisakan senyum geli. "Setiap orang punya caranya untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya, tahu. Dan kurasa Namjoon itu memang suka padamu. Itu kentara, tapi kamu malah kabur begitu, dasar otak udang." Ia mengetuk ujung hidung Taehyung, "Kamu yang aneh. Disukai orang sekeren Namjoon malah misuh-misuh, padahal yang lain sudi mengemis untuk jadi pacarnya. Aneh juga dia menyukai orang sepertimu,"

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Nah ini akibatnya tidak suka keluar rumah," ia mencubit hidung Taehyung, "Dia kan anaknya Pama Kim penjual tahu, masa tidak tahu. Aduh kau ini seperti burung dalam sangkar, tahu?"

Taehyung melotot, "Mampus aku."

"Dan rumahnya..."

"Cuma beda lima rumah, jangan diingatkan lagi!"

Jawaban Taehyung yang ketus meledakkan tawa Jimin. Puas. Sedangkan Taehyung semakin menekuk wajahnya yang sudah kusut. Rambutnya ia acak sampai berantakan seperti gumpalan bulu anjing, terakhir wajahnya sendiri yang ia acak. "Kenapa aku baru tahu, sih. Mampus aku, apa dia sudah tahu aku sejak lama makanya dia ganggu aku? Mampus, mampus,"

"Kenapa bingung, sih. Jalani saja,"

" _Ogah_."

"Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya kalau mampu, Taehyung juga ingin menyukai seseorang. Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya meletup seperti berondong jagung, atau darah yang berdesir hebat sampai pipinya memerah karena malu, juga pikiran yang tak jua henti dihantui olehnya. Taehyung ingin seperti itu, punya seseorang yang mengganggu sistem kerja otaknya hingga _rusak_ karena terus ia pikirkan. Mungkin menyenangkan punya seseorang yang selalu ia ingat saat bangun dan akan tidur. Taehyung ingin sesuatu yang _merepotkan_ seperti itu. Tetapi ia juga tak yakin, kenapa tak bisa?

Ada banyak milyaran manusia, kan?

Hatinya _toh_ kosong. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa pertanyaan Jimin seakan tak punya jawaban yang terlintas di benaknya? Apakah karena otak lambat Taehyung sedang kambuh? Sepertinya lebih rumit dari itu.

"Namjoon orang baik, kok. Dia juga lebih tua darimu, kan? Kau kan suka dimanja-manja, dan sifat dewasanya yang tenang akan sangat cocok denganmu. Dilihat dari bagaimana perlakuannya padamu, dia pasti suka sesuatu yang lucu –ya itu kamu."

Taehyung meluruskan pandangannya, "Aku kan punya kamu, Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah biasa manja-manjaan padamu, tidak butuh yang lain."

"Bukan begitu maksudnya,"

"Kau suka sekali memasangkan aku dengannya?" nadanya ketus, tapi juga merengek minta diperhatikan. Seperti akan menangis. Jimin terlampau hapal dengan setiap tangga nada Taehyung bicara, juga bagaimana dia akan bersikap. Ia akan membalasnya dengan bersikap tenang, untuk mengimbangi sikap kekanakan Taehyung yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ia menahan marahnya ketika Taehyung mendecih hampir mengumpat. "Aku kan tidak suka Namjoon! Dia hanya suka mengganggu, oke? Dia tidak menyukai aku. Dia senang aku kesal, itu saja! Ah kenapa aku jadi marah begini, coba?! Tidak jelas dasar!"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Menyuapkan sepotong apel lagi.

"Kalau memang suka, gimana?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam, "Berani taruhan tidak."

"Menurutku iya. Awas kemakan omongan sendiri,"

"Terserah kalau dia memang suka padaku tapi aku tak akan."

Hanya ada senyum tipis di ujung bibir Jimin, "Oh ya?"

"Karena sudah ada kamu, Jimin."

Jemarinya terhenti. Tepat diatas potongan-potongan apel dalam mangkuk. Menghentikan niatnya mengambil satu lagi untuk disuapkan pada Taehyung. Matanya memandang kulit apel yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, belum ia buang. Ludahnya ia telan gugup, merasa bodoh dengan jantungnya yang bergemuruh seperti tabuhan gendang. Juga bagaimana lidahnya kaku, tak mampu mengucap kata untuk membalas, bahkan senyum pun sulit.

Balas menatap Taehyung jadi hal yang ia takuti sekarang.

Hening yang membunuh. Mencekik dengan kurang ajar. Jimin memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya, untuk sejenak lupa bagaimana Taehyung mengatakan hal yang begitu bermakna untuknya. Ah, apa sih. Itu hanya seuntai kalimat sederhana. Seharusnya Jimin tak begitu mengindahkannya, nyatanya itu malah mengganggunya. Bahkan mungkin bisa jadi alasan mengapa ia akan sulit tidur karena isi kepalanya penuh dengan dengungan-dengungan kalimat Taehyung.

"Aku suka... Jimin,"

Sejak dulu Taehyung selalu kesal dengan respon Jimin. Terlalu datar, katanya. Walau itu memang benar. Entah karena Jimin yang malas bersikap heboh atau terlampau biasa dengan sikap manja Taehyung padanya. Ia hanya tak bisa membalasnya dengan apa yang Taehyung inginkan. Karena ia tak mengerti apa yang Taehyung harap darinya.

Dan kali ini, Taehyung berperang dengan perasaan kesal lagi.

Ketika Jimin angkat kaki dari dapur dan membanting pintu kamar.

* * *

"Taehyung!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Senyum puas. Menunggu Jimin berlari kearahnya. Dia mempertahankan senyum manisnya meski wajah Jimin sudah kusut seperti cucian kotor. Kelihatan begitu kacau karena berantakan, tetapi Taehyung suka. "Ck, merepotkan saja kau ini!"

"Jimiiin,"

"Aku tahu," suaranya malas tetapi tubuhnya sigap membawa beban tubuh Taehyung di punggungnya. Orang mungkin meledek tubuh pendeknya tetapi mereka sering lupa kalau ia sejatinya kuat, tubuh kurus seperti Taehyung sih urusan gampang untuk dipanggul. Mungkin lebih berat sekarung beras daripada tubuh pemuda itu. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Namjoon."

Pemuda tinggi yang (tadinya) duduk di samping Taehyung bangkit, memberi senyuman hangat untuk Jimin yang membungkuk karena ada beban di punggungnya. Ia melirik Taehyung yang membuang wajahnya, terlihat tak mau menatap Namjoon. "Tak apa. Aku sudah menawarkannya bantuan tapi dia bersikeras menelponmu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau jadi repot-repot kemari, memang susah jadi kesayangan anak bayi ini."

"Diam! Aku bukan bayi!" Taehyung teriak.

"Kau yang diam! Sudah bagus Namjoon menolongmu,"

Taehyung merengut karena Jimin bicara tegas padanya. Menyeramkan karena ia mendengar suaranya dari jarak dekat, dan wajah kacau Jimin benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Dia diam karena nyalinya ciut seketika. Takut dengan Jimin yang marah. Wajahnya ia kubur di perpotongan leher Jimin, biar saja napasnya tertahan. Ia hanya mencari perlindungan meski hanya menyentuh kulit hangat dari tubuh Jimin, juga wangi kayu manis dari sana.

Lengan ia eratkan di leher Jimin ketika tubuhnya dinaikkan, sekadar membetulkan posisinya yang hendak terjatuh. Taehyung bisa menangis sekarang. Entah karena suara Jimin tadi atau wangi Jimin yang membuatnya terlalu jatuh dan lupa diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Hati-hati. Cepat pulih, Taehyung-ah."

"Hmmmm," itu pun ia paksakan balas karena Jimin menggeram marah lagi. Tidak sopan katanya, padahal Taehyung berniat mendiamkan Namjoon tadi. Tapi Jimin yang bicara tegas dan dalam adalah kelemahannya jadi ia menurut.

Baru kali ini Jimin merasa bodoh karena gegabah. Tidak bawa mobil tidak bawa motor, hanya berlari kesetanan karena panggilan singkat dari Taehyung. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia menjadi ceroboh seperti itu, barangkali ketularan Taehyung. Padahal akan mudah jika ia bawa kendaraan, daripada menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Walau sebenarnya jarak kampus ke rumahnya juga tak terlalu jauh. Tapi, kebisuan seperti ini yang ia benci. Jalan kaki hanya membuatnya terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma.

Akhirnya ia mengalah, "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Memarahimu, dan bicara dengan nada tinggi."

"Uhm, tidak apa." wajah Taehyung ia tampakkan. Menatap jalan, dengan dagu yang bertumpu di bahu kokoh Jimin. Hangat dan wangi, hal yang selalu ia suka ketika memeluk Jimin. Rasanya menyenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Seandainya ia bisa memeluk Jimin dua puluh empat jam sehari, setiap hari, ia rela menukarnya dengan apa pun.

Tapi kan itu hanya ungkapan.

"Lain kali hati-hati,"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Jimin."

"Ada ya, manusia sudah dua puluh tahun kepleset dan jatuh dari tangga?"

"Itu kan kecelakaan, tidak memandang usia!"

"Paling tidak di umur segitu sudah bisa menjaga diri,"

Bibir kering Taehyung dijilat, "Kan ada Jimin yang menjagaku."

"Bodoh, ya? Aku mana bisa melindungimu setiap saat."

"Kalau kau dengar aku, kau bisa menjagaku tiap waktu."

"Dengar apa?"

" _Perasaanku_."

Menghentikan kegiatan jadi refleks naluriah Jimin ketika mendengar Taehyung bicara demikian. Ada satu syaraf yang membuatnya secara spontan terdiam kaku. Tepat setelah Taehyung mengungkapkan betapa perasaannya _jauh dalam_ untuknya. Jimin bukannya tak senang, hanya saja itu terlalu rumit untuk dihadapi. Katakan dia pengecut untuk membalasnya, tetapi Jimin memang tak seberani itu untuk mengatakan bahwa perasaannya juga sama besar kepada Taehyung.

Setelah akhirnya ia bernapas, Jimin menaikkan tubuh Taehyung dan melangkah lagi. Lebih pelan karena jantungnya terasa sakit sekali. Bukan karena dia ada penyakit jantung, sesuatu yang lebih menusuk. Mungkin perasaannya? Ia jadi muak dengan _perasaan_. Satu hal yang membuatnya porak-poranda karena kebingungan. Mengikatnya hingga sesak tak tahu harus kemana.

"Katamu, hanya dengan begini, tidak apa-apa."

Rangkulan lengan Taehyung di lehernya mengerat. "Tetapi rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang _tidak apa-apa_. Bagaimana, ya... perih, tetapi jika ada rasa yang lebih dari itu aku akan pakai kata itu. Aku tahu tak seharusnya memaksa. _Hanya saja, menyakitkan untuk menyukaimu sebesar ini._ Ini sesuatu yang tak bisa aku kendalikan, Jimin. Kalau pun bisa, aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Tetapi harusnya aku yang marah, kan?" ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Kau yang jahat. Egois. Tidak memperhatikan perasaanku. _Jika memang tak bisa, paling tidak katakan. Utarakan jika itu tak mungkin_."

Jimin susah payah menahan marahnya.

" _Jangan sakiti aku dengan menjadi baik,"_ bibir Taehyung gemetar. Jimin dapat merasakan itu di bahunya, bersentuhan tepat di kulitnya. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah pedulikan aku. Jangan menoleh padaku. Jangan tersenyum untukku. Jangan khawatir dan melindungi aku. Menurutmu, aku bisa apa jika kau tetap sebaik ini? _Pada akhirnya, jawabannya selalu sama._ _ **Aku selalu jatuh, kembali jatuh sampai lupa rasa sakitnya**_ **.** Seperti sudah kebal." Jari kakinya menekuk, refleks alamiahnya ketika menahan tangis. "Tapi selalu kulakukan lagi _. Lagi. Lagi_. Jatuh cinta padamu seperti orang idiot. Seharusnya kau bertanya: _ada ya orang bodoh yang terus jatuh pada orang yang sama? Yang begitu payah merasakan sakit terus menerus, seakan itu tak apa untuknya_ _ **padahal mungkin tak ada jalan keluar untuk dia?**_ "

Mulutnya terkatup. Tak mampu membalas Taehyung.

"Kau yang tak bisa menerima perasaanku, tetapi hanya diam. Kemudian tertidur, lalu bangun dan tersenyum untukku. Bersikap lembut dan memanjakan aku seperti semula, seolah waktu ketika aku bilang, _'aku suka kamu'_ itu adalah mimpi. Kemudian menjadi Jimin yang baik hati dan memperlakukan aku dengan luar biasa halus seperti mengurus bayi. Apa pikirmu itu tak menyakitiku? Sakit, tahu." Ia menggigit bibirnya lebih dalam hingga berdarah. "Paling tidak katakan sesuatu untukku. _Karena aku... selalu menyukaimu, setiap waktu_. Hanya kamu yang aku sukai, yang ada di pikiranku. _Ini melelahkan untuk menyukaimu sepihak_ ,"

"Maka berhentilah."

Taehyung mendengus, "Mudah bagimu, ya?"

"Kau hanya merumitkan hal yang seharusnya mudah, Taehyung."

"Kau juga sama!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Kau juga berteriak padaku!"

"Taehyung!"

"Apa?!"

Jimin memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam. Memarahi Taehyung bukan hal bagus, ia harus menahan diri. Ia tak tahu kapan ia bisa jadi monster untuk Taehyung. Ia ganas ketika marah dan tentu bukan hal yang ingin ia perlihatkan padanya. "Aku hanya ingin diperhatikan olehmu, Jimin. Dan aku ingin jadi orang, satu-satunya, yang kau lihat. Yang kau pikirkan. _Yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatimu, aku ingin menjadi orang itu."_

"Taehyung –"

"Aku seperti ini sengaja membuatmu datang,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Gugup dan takut. Isi kepalanya menebak bagaimana reaksi Jimin sesaat lagi. Taehyung sibuk mengulum bibirnya yang sudah sobek hingga ia menyesap darahnya sendiri. Ia hanya berpikir, ia ingin Jimin. Itu saja. "Aku tidak –"

"Katakan, Taehyung!"

Jantungnya seperti ditonjok. Kaget. Suara Jimin sampai ke gendang telinganya dengan cara yang kurang ajar. Dan ia baru sadar kalau Jimin sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Taehyung bergetar takut, jika Jimin marah itu artinya bencana. Padahal ia sudah sedalam ini menyukainya dan malah membuatnya semakin jauh. Dia memang bodoh. "Aku menjatuhkan diri, untuk memanggilmu datang. Ya. Aku tidak terjatuh, tetapi sengaja."

"Aaaa!"

Taehyung memekik kaget dan memeluk leher Jimin kencang ketika Jimin berlari dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak sempat menerka kalau akan dibawa lari dalam gendongan. Larinya cepat sekali sampai Taehyung benar-benar takut; sepertinya Jimin benar-benar marah padanya. Sudut-sudut kakiknya terasa ngilu ketika terbentur saat Jimin berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya berharap ini akan berakhir dengan normal.

Dan ia membuka matanya kaget ketika tubuhnya dibawa turun. Didudukkan di halte bus. Taehyung mendongak pada Jimin yang menatapnya marah. Ia tahu dari matanya yang gelap seperti gumpalan darah, hitam pekat dan mematikan. Dan Taehyung nyaris menangis hanya karena memandanginya. "J-Jimin –"

"Kau sengaja?"

"Aku hanya –"

"Jungkook bahkan khawatir dan titip salam cepat sembuh!" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya brutal, terlihat frustasi dan hampir meledak karena isi kepalanya yang amburadul. Taehyung hanya mendesah bingung, takut, separuh menyesal. Jemari panjangnya ia tautkan acak, sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. "Apa pikirmu aku sedang main-main? Aku juga punya kehidupan, Taehyung! Puas kau mengerjai aku? Mengerjai semua orang?!"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Jadi sekarang Jungkook lebih penting?"

"Taehyung!"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu, oke?!" Jimin berteriak marah. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan monster di dalam dirinya lagi. Terlanjur tumpah karena Taehyung terus memancingnya keluar. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya naruto melawan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Sakit, dan pedih melihat Taehyung juga hancur karena ulahnya. "Kau pikir, berlari seperti orang gila sejauh nyaris tiga kilo itu menyenangkan untukmu? Aku tidak masalah kau minta macam-macam padaku tetapi tidak mengerjaiku seperti orang idiot! Menipuku dengan kelemahanmu itu menjijikkan!"

Satu hentakan dan jemari Taehyung tergores. Juga airmatanya yang turun.

"Sial! Kau pikir lucu mengerjai orang begitu? Jungkook menunggu dengan khawatir, tahu?!"

"Di pikiranmu hanya ada Jungkook, ya?"

Jimin mendengus kasar kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jeans. Menunggu panggilannya dijawab sembari mengatur napasnya yang berat. Matanya berusaha kabur dari Taehyung yang tampah begitu rapuh di hadapannya. "Ya, Namjoon."

Air mata Taehyung turun satu lagi. Jimin berusaha tak melihatnya.

"Aku ada perlu mendadak. Dia ada di halte terdekat, aku minta tolong."

Begitu saja. Karena Namjoon mengerti pesan Jimin dan begitu sigap hendak meluncur. Sedang Jimin akhirnya berani memandangi Taehyung yang menahan isaknya susah payah. Jemarinya lecet karena digores-gores, juga bibirnya robek semakin lebar. Jimin sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak luluh padanya.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menangis ketika Jimin menempelkan plester di sudut bibirnya yang koyak. Begitu halus dan telaten, seakan itu memang biasa dilakukan. Padahal suasananya sedang tak mendukung. Bahkan ia masih sempat mencubit hidungnya ringan. Tangisnya meledak.

Tetapi ia diam, tak menginterupsi ketika Jimin memilih pergi.

* * *

Padahal masih jam 20:40.

Tetapi Jimin menggerutu tak henti, bolak-balik membaca waktu di ponsel. Sesekali membuka notifikasi kalau-kalau ada pesan atau telpon masuk. Tetapi masih nihil, ponselnya tak lebih seperti orang jomblo yang berharap seseorang menghubunginya. Ia tak mau mengakui kalau dirinya memang khawatir tetapi sepertinya ia sudah nyaris gila jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kalau memang khawatir, harusnya jangan biarkan dia pergi."

Jimin mendongak, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kembali meraih garpu dan memutar spagetthi carbonara, berdeham gugup karena Jungkook menatapnya penuh selidik. Itu tak menakutkan sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengecewakan pemuda di hadapannya. Jimin ingin membahagiakan Jungkook, meski dengan cara yang sederhana seperti makan malam bersama di restoran italia favorit Jungkook. "Aku tidak."

"Telpon saja, wajahmu kacau, _hyung_."

"Apa kita bisa minta tambahan cabe?"

Jungkook mendesah lelah, "Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Taehyung. Telpon saja tidak apa, pikirmu aku bisa makan enak jika melihat wajah kusutmu? Nafsu makanku jadi hilang,"

"Dia aman bersama Namjoon."

"Jika memang begitu, berhenti melihat jam. Kalau aku tidak sabar, mungkin aku sudah angkat kaki meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak sadar, _hyung_." Jungkook memasukkan spagettinya, mengunyahnya lambat karena menyuap terlalu banyak. Pipinya menggembung lucu di sebelah kanan dan itu mengundang tawa dari Jimin. Ia hanya mencebik ketika Jimin mencubiti pipinya yang sibuk menampung spagetti; mengganggu, katanya. "Aku tidak marah jika _hyung_ memerhatikan Taehyung. Aku memahaminya, _hyung_."

Jimin meneguk air dan tersenyum kecil. "Seandainya Taehyung sepertimu,"

"Dia dan aku berbeda,"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Yakin tidak mau menelpon? Sms, barangkali?"

Lama dia tak menjawab sampai akhirnya menyuapkan tomat ceri ke dalam mulut Jungkook yang mengilat karena saus. Dia tersenyum kecil sampai Jungkook berdesir oleh wajah tampannya, tetapi ia sedikit sedih ketika Jimin berucap, "Tidak perlu."

.

.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Taehyung menoleh. "Rumahku masih kosong. Kurasa lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di luar daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa disana,"

"Aku bisa temani."

"Tidak perlu, Namjoon _hyung_."

Jawabannya akan selalu sama. Penolakan. Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin Taehyung padanya. Memang sedikit sakit tetapi ia akan berusaha. Hebat juga ia bisa bertahan selama ini untuk seseorang. Rela tersakiti begitu lama hanya untuk berada di sisinya. Namjoon tak tahu ia bisa jadi se-dramatis ini untuk menyukai seseorang. Entah sihir apa yang Taehyung layangkan padanya. "Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja,"

"Mau makan di rumahku?"

"Disini saja."

Sekarang ia dibuat bingung. Taehyung memang pergi bersamanya jalan-jalan, nonton, dan belanja. Tetapi seperti ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya pula. Terus memandangi ponselnya, membuka kunci dan menguncinya berulang-ulang. Entah melihat jam atau berharap ada yang menghubunginya. Meski Namjoon dapat menebak kalau Taehyung pasti ingin Jimin menelpon atau sekadar sms untuknya. Tetapi jika Namjoon mengalah untuk mengantarnya pulang, Taehyung juga tak mau. Dia jadi tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu? Bertahan atau kembali?

Untung ia sayang. "Ya sudah. Kita makan sup ayam ya,"

"Iya."

Mereka duduk. Menyantap sup ayam panas dengan khidmat. Nyaris tak ada percakapan ketika mereka makan. Awalnya Namjoon ingin bertanya tetapi mata Taehyung berkilat seperti berkata: _jangan ganggu aku_. Jadi ia menelan ludahnya dan memilih meneguk kuah sup yang pedas karena ada campuran jahe. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Y-Ya?" oh. Namjoon nyaris memuncratkan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu," ia mengulum bibir. "Apakah aku bisa pulang malam ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan Namjoon bersumpah sudut hatinya terasa ngilu melihat wajah Taehyung yang sudah ingin menangis itu. Kalau saja ia mampu, ingin dihapusnya wajah sedih itu. Digantikan dengan senyuman manis yang membuatnya jatuh hati. "Jimin mungkin tak pulang, sebab dia pasti masih marah. Dan dia juga pergi... dengan Jungkook,"

Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa Taehyung bingung.

Ingin pulang karena ingin melihat Jimin tetapi tak bisa karena ada kemungkinan ia tak ada di rumah. Kebiasaan Jimin saat pergi dengan Jungkook di malam hari adalah, tak pulang ke rumah sampai pukul empat subuh. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Taehyung tak berani tuduh aneh-aneh.

Namjoon memberanikan diri mengelus jemari Taehyung. "Apa kau pernah berpikir, aku juga sakit saat melihatmu begini?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku,"

"Tak apa. Kau mau pergi denganku saja aku sudah senang."

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau pulang."

* * *

Taehyung membuka pintu dan tekejut mendapati Jimin berdiri di hadapannya. Lama ia bengong di ambang pintu untuk memastikan kalau orang yang bersedekap di sana adalah Jimin. Ia melirik jam dinding dan melihat waktu masih pukul 22:00. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tidakkah ia sedang pergi makan dengan Jungkook? Ini aneh, jika biasanya Jimin akan pulang subuh jika bertemu Jungkook di malam hari. Untuk alasan yang tak pernah ia beritahu.

"Masuklah. Diluar dingin,"

Lengan kokohnya menarik Taehyung. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga Taehyung dapat mencium aroma sabun mandi yang segar. Ia melirik ujung rambut Jimin yang basah. Mungkin baru saja mandi. Ia hanya terdiam sementara Jimin menutup pintu. Lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam tanpa banyak kata. Taehyung memikirkan banyak hal di dalam kepalanya; ada apa dengan Jimin? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Sikapnya masih sama dingin tetapi juga sama lembut ketika menggenggam tangannya. Itu membuatnya pusing.

"Tidurlah."

"Jimin," lengannya ditarik.

Jimin hanya memandangnya bertanya. "Tolong kupaskan apel."

"Malam-malam ingin makan buah?"

"Sedang ingin."

"Baiklah." Kemudian ia bertolak dari kamar Taehyung, menuju dapur dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan. Langkahnya halus dan tenang, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang bisa saja jatuh karena merasa gugup. Tubuhnya dibawa duduk, sedang Jimin membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah apel dan membawa pisau, mendekatkan mangkuk untuk mengampung potongannya. Dia tahu kalau Taehyung suka makan apel yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

Gerakannya luar biasa tenang. Cekatan mengupas apel seperti ia ahli. Taehyung menatapnya dalam diam, mengagumi kehebatan Jimin menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya dengan baik. Ia bersyukur mengenal Jimin di dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan dia tak masalah untuk terus menyuapinya. Meski Jimin selalu marah-marah karena itu.

"Menyenangkan pergi dengan Namjoon?"

Taehyung menatapnya dalam, "Biasa saja."

"Pergi kemana saja?"

"Nonton film, Namjoon _hyung_ beli baju, lalu makan sup ayam."

"Kedengarannya seru."

"Lebih seru kencanmu, kan?" Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan gemetar. Jemarinya ia tautkan acak sampai memutih. Takut dengan reaksi Jimin karena ucapannya barusan. Ia hanya kesal ditanyai seperti itu. Apa Jimin tak mengerti kalau Taehyung tak menyukai ide bodoh ini? Jimin selalu bersikap santai padanya, bahkan ketika dia sedang mengemis padanya. Ini menyakitkan.

Taehyung mendengus sebal karena Jimin lagi-lagi diam. Kemudian mengunyah potongan apel dengan rakus. Menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Meski matanya sudah basah sekali, siap tumpah jika dimarahi sebentar saja. "Aku yang lebih dulu kenal kamu. Yang lebih tahu kamu luar dalam. Yang lebih memahamimu. Yang lebih menyukaimu. Tetapi kenapa pilih Jungkook?"

"Aku tak suka membahas ini,"

"Habis bagaimana lagi? Aku kesal!" ia mengambil lima potong apel dan memasukkannya sekaligus, pipinya menggembung lucu. Tetapi mata berkaca-kacanya tidak menunjukkan dia tengah bertingkah lucu. Tidak. Dia sedang menahan tangisnya susah payah. Rasanya seperti ia siap menangis kapan saja karena melihat Jimin menatapnya. "Aku mengenalmu sejak TK! Dia itu siapa sih sampai merebut perhatianmu dariku? Aku kan sudah bilang: _perhatikan aku saja!_ Memangnya sesulit itu untuk melihat aku saja? _Apa yang Jungkook punya tapi aku tidak?_ "

"Taehyung!"

Lantas ia menangis. "Tidak bisa... ini juga sulit untukku, Jimin. Aku memang egois ingin memilikimu sendirian. Tapi apa tidak bisa biarkan seperti ini saja? Maksudku, berhenti menjodohkan aku dengan Namjoon!" ia memasukkan apel lagi di sela tangisnya, "Sampai kapan pun... tidak bisa. Hanya Jimin yang aku suka, bukan Namjoon. _Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku menyukaimu, meski sepihak, dan diam saja?_ Jangan paksa aku seperti boneka."

"Kau harus bersama orang yang menyayangimu."

"Kau sayang aku, kan?"

Jimin mendengus keras. Capek dengan pikiran Taehyung. "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu sakit saat aku bersama Jungkook? Karena aku ingin melindungimu, makanya aku percayakan Namjoon untukmu; karena dia yang terbaik! Jauh lebih dibanding aku; kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu padanya untuk tahu,"

"Aku nggak mau," ia merengek.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Tapi aku mau begini."

"Taehyung –"

"Coba bilang padaku," Taehyung menatap mata gelap Jimin, "Kalau kau tidak cinta aku."

Gurat lelah tampak jelas di wajah Jimin. Ia tak ingin membahas hal sensitif seperti ini, tetapi Taehyung seakan tak pernah lelah membangun percakapan tentang ini. Ia hanya tak yakin, _lagi-lagi_ , dengan monster dalam tubuhnya. Ia takut menyakiti Taehyung dengan amarahnya. Sudah cukup ia melihat Taehyung menangis dua hari non-stop karena ditinggalkan. Itu sudah menyayat hatinya teramat sangat. "Aku tidak –"

Namun Taehyung membuat segalanya rumit.

Tatkala ia bangkit dan menarik tengkuk Jimin kemudian mencium bibir Jimin. _Gemetaran_. _Ketakutan_. Ada emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Amburadul isi hatinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa rasanya terlalu campur aduk. Ketika bibirnya ditempelkan dengan milik Jimin yang lebih kecil, terasa _salah_. Padahal sejak dulu ini yang ia inginkan. Ini yang ia harapkan sejak dulu. Mencicipi belah bibir Jimin yang merah seperti ceri. Apakah terasa manis atau sepat, asin, atau justru menggairahkan hingga jadi candu.

Nyatanya rasa bibir Jimin itu menyakitkan.

Ia menarik diri, melepas tangannya dari leher Jimin dengan hati yang mencelos. Bernapas sesaat usai melepas bibirnya. Ada rasa kehilangan disana, tetapi ia tak bisa menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh untuk mencium Jimin terlampau lama. Taehyung gemetaran dan membawa dirinya mundur, tetapi kemudian tersentak kala Jimin menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Pasti.

Sebesar apapun Taehyung berharap, tak pernah sekali pun ia bermimpi Jimin akan menciumnya. Ketika dia menggunakan kepiawaiannya dalam mengeksplor seluruh isi mulutnya, Taehyung diam sebab kepalanya kosong. Menguap begitu saja. Jimin menciumnya begitu dalam, manis, sampai ia lupa caranya bernapas dengan benar. Rasanya kalau ia memang egois, ingin saja ia menukar hidupnya agar Jimin menciumnya sampai mati. Tak apa meski menyakitkan.

"Jimin," napasnya terengah dan Jimin mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

Singkat saja. Tahu Taehyung butuh napas.

"Ini terlalu rumit, Taehyung."

"Apa... Apa maksudmu menciumku?"

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti,"

"Kamu... juga cinta aku?" Taehyung mencicit, harap-harap cemas. Takut suaranya terlalu keras didengar Jimin, tetapi juga ingin mendapat jawaban. Jujur saja ia tak mengerti kenapa Jimin bersikap aneh padanya. Terlalu tak tertebak dengan perubahan. Kadang begini kadang begitu. Ia tak tahu harus percaya yang mana sebab ia suka semua. Sampai ia berpikir ia sudah terlalu _gila_ untuk mencintai Jimin sepayah ini.

Jimin masih ditempatnya. Diam dalam dunianya. Baru menyadari tindakannya barusan. Ia juga tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Mencium Taehyung begitu dalam, tak selaras dengan apa yang diucapkannya betapa ia tak ingin hubungan serumit ini. Bisa-bisanya ia menjajah bibir tebal Taehyung karena monster di dalam tubuhnya, jika logikanya berteriak tak ingin.

Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan, terlalu rumit didefinisikan.

"Atau kamu hanya ingin menyenangkan aku?"

Ditatapnya mata bulat Taehyung. Indah, tetapi gelap karena sedih.

"Meski menyakitkan, paling tidak... terima kasih."

Jimin mengerjap cepat kemudian membantu Taehyung menggenggam pisau buahnya. Senyumnya datang lagi, tipis dan lirih. Matanya merekam wajah Taehyung lama sekali agar bisa ia ingat selamanya. Karena mungkin itu akan jadi hal yang sangat ia rindukan. "Bunuh aku, Taehyung."

"Apa?"

" _Sudah cukup aku menyiksamu. Sekarang silahkan siksa aku."_

"Kau gila!"

"Iya! Memang aku gila! Jadi tancapkan pisau itu ke jantungku sekarang!"

Taehyung berteriak nelangsa dan melempar pisaunya. Tangisnya meledak tak tahu malu. Bahkan ia malu dengan suara tangisnya sendiri. Seperti orang mabuk. Tetapi ia hanya merasa begitu payah, begitu idiot, dan begitu sakit oleh respon Jimin yang tak pernah ia mengerti. Ia tak mau berharap banyak darinya tetapi pria itu selalu membuatnya sakit.

Memangnya semudah itu membuat Jimin mati?

Berharap saja tidak berani!

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis, rasanya sakit! Sangat sakit sebab kau menangisi aku! Pikirmu aku bisa bahagia dengan itu? _Setiap hal yang kulakukan hanya membuatmu terluka dan aku tak bisa melakukannya lebih jauh._ Aku sadar telah membunuhmu perlahan, dan aku sungguh merasa payah karena itu. _Aku tak ingin menyakitimu sampai kau akhirnya benar-benar mati karena aku jadi sebelum itu terjadi, buat aku mati lebih dulu."_

"Jimin!"

"Aku mencintaimu, puas?!"

Sial. Apa harus itu dinyatakan di saat seperti ini?

Bahkan Taehyung tak tahu itu kenyataan atau hanya ingin menyenangkannya saja.

"Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. _Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini_ , aku juga sakit. Taehyung-ah, aku juga merasakan sakit ketika aku menyakitimu. Kupikir itu yang terbaik untuk pergi meninggalkanmu, sebab aku hanya akan melukaimu dengan sikapku," Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kepalanya pening. "Kita sudahi saja. _Berhenti disini._ Aku tak bisa lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menderita karena aku. Berapa kali pun kau bilang _kau baik-baik saja_ , nyatanya aku tak percaya. _Kau sakit, kau hampir mati, dan aku benci kau yang seperti itu._ _**Sebab karena aku kamu terluka, maka aku yang harus pergi agar kau hidup.**_ _"_

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, itu tidak benar."

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."**_

"Tidak –"

" _Dan itu adalah kesalahan,_ " Jimin tersenyum. Mengusap mata Taehyung yang basah. "Perasaan kita ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Bukankah kau capek menyukaiku? Hentikan saja, oke? Aku juga ingin berhenti berlari. Kakiku pegal dan aku tak sanggup untuk terus seperti ini. _Melihatmu terluka karena aku, tentu bukan hal yang ingin aku kenang selama hidup_."

Matanya terpejam ketika Jimin mencium pipinya. Hangat.

Seolah Jimin antara rela dan tidak untuk pergi. Ini membingungkan, tetapi Jimin juga harus tegas untuk mereka berdua. Sebab ini yang terbaik, meski harus merasa sakit sebentar. Tak apa, asal ia bisa berhenti bersikap tak peduli kala Taehyung menangis. Berakting seolah ia tak tahu Taehyung sakit. Dan pura-pura tak mengenal tabiat Taehyung yang rapuh.

"Jimin,"

" _Taehyung, adikku,_ " Jimin tersenyum lembut. " _Cabut nyawa Kakak_."

.

.

"Taehyung,"

Namjoon melotot kaget. Taehyung keluar dari bilik dapur dengan tertatih kemudian jatuh. Ia berlari menghampiri dan membawa tubuh kurusnya ke pelukan. Wajah pemuda itu keringat dingin, kacau, matanya bergerak gelisah menatap Namjoon.

Lima menit lalu ia ditelpon Taehyung. Suara gagapnya terdengar menyedihkan jadi Namjoon langsung berlari ke rumahnya tanpa alas kaki saking takutnya. Dan ketika ia mendapati Taehyung begitu ringkih seperti kertas basah yang mudah robek, Namjoon ketar-ketir menerka apa yang terjadi. Meski di dalam hati kecilnya bersorak karena Taehyung mau menelponnya. Diusapnya wajah Taehyung, menjauhkan rambutnya yang lepek dan menempel, "Astaga! Kamu berdarah, Taehyung! Katakan padaku, kenapa?"

" _H-Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Jimin... Jimin..."

Mata Namjoon memandang lurus ke arah dapur. Dan merasakan perutnya mual seperti diputar-putar melihat tubuh Jimin yang tergeletak berdarah. Kaku dan putih. Entah sudah sejak kapan. Tetapi ia baru sadar bau anyirnya menusuk, dan Namjoon ingin muntah. Ia takut darah. Tetapi Taehyung lebih penting saat ini. "Jimin –kenapa dia?"

"Bunuh diri, aku menemukannya begitu."

"Astaga, tapi kenapa –"

"Namjoon _hyung_ ,"

Kemudian fokusnya kembali pada Taehyung. menatap pemuda dalam rengkuhannya begitu dalam. Tahu-tahu merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Entah karena wajah mereka yang begitu dekat atau tatapan tajam dari Taehyung yang menusuk. Namjoon menyukai sensasinya, meski ia masih mual karena pemandangan Jimin yang _sekarat_. Juga diantara naluri untuk menelpon polisi dan ambulans. Walau ia yakin pemuda itu sudah tak tertolong; _mati_.

Taehyung meraih rahang tegas Namjoon. "Ayo menikah."

"H-Hah?"

"Ayo kita menikah,"

"Kau sedang tidak bisa berpikir, Taehyung."

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku paham kau syok karena Kakakmu meninggal. Kita harus telpon ambulans dan polisi sekarang, oke? Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu."

"Dengar," dia mencium Namjoon.

"Tae –"

"Aku ingin menikah dan punya anak denganmu!"

Lalu Taehyung menangis, menyuarakan pilunya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tamat**_

..

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap.**_

 _.._

 _Hah? Ending macam apa ini?!_

 _Iya tahu ini ending tak berbobot. Gaje banget. Iya paham. Apa-apaan coba ending gantung kek bandul kucing begini? Yaudahlah ya. biar greget. Wkwk._

 _Jadi, mhmmm, ya gitu (?). udah jelas kan kalo Taehyung dan Jimin itu sebenernya kakak adek tapi saling mencintai. Masalahnya adalah Taehyung selalu jujur dan Jimin gak pernah mau ngaku, dan berusaha mencari kehidupan baru bersama Jungkook. Karena memang, Jimin juga paham kalau Taehyung punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar saudara._

 _Mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang jadinya aneh. Kayak dimana Taehyung bilang_ _ **"mamamu bilang kau harus menjagaku,"**_ _ya sebenernya mamanya Jimin ya mamanya Taehyung wkwk. Terus yang Taehyung bilang_ _ **"Aku mengenalmu sejak tk!"**_ _itu karena Taehyung baru bisa menggunakan memorinya sejak dia tk (berarti kurang lebih umurnya 4-5 tahun). Gitu. Itu juga alasan kenapa mereka tinggal satu rumah. Ya orang saudaraan. Wkwk. Dan untuk kematian Jimin, ya, Taehyung yang bunuh. Bukan Jimin bunuh diri. Hehe._

 _Udah ah bingung saya. Dan uhm.. mau promosi dong. Saya ada fanfik di wattpad (user:_ _ **sugacoffee**_ _) judulnya_ _ **The Lost Soul**_ _. Tolong mampir kalau kalian berkenan!_

 _Dan makasih untuk_ _ **givelic**_ _, adikku yang mungil, karena ditengah menulis ini kamu memberi ide secara tak langsung! Tahu gak ide apa yang kamu kasih ke aku? Hehe. Makasih udah ngechat aku disaat hapeku sepi, bahkan kamu sempet balas chat aku padahal kamu sibuk sekolah huhu. Semangat ya!_

 _Oh ya sebelum lupa. Ff ini saya buat berhubung dengan event_ _ **#SadEndingforLyfe**_ _ **#btsffnwpsadendingweek**_

 _Udah sad end belum?_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


End file.
